


Don't talk about the spider man panties

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Mostly Fluff, Partying, Sex Jokes, drugs cuz Gamzee's a smoker, party antics, terezi knows everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party that left Vriska leaving with a pissed Terezi<br/>She's just hoping she can sneak out with Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't talk about the spider man panties

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ship   
> Anyone else getting logged out randomly

Oof"

Vriska  felt someone crash down on the other side of the bed.

"Beds taken, bitch."

"Don't care motherfucker."

Vriska looked over at Gamzee face first on a pillow beginning to snore. She was never going to another of Eirdan's parties.

* * *

"What the-"

Gamzee was snuggled up against Vriska. Rubbing his fucking clown face paint all over her shoulder. Trying to push his 6'2" fram off her to no avail.

"Wake up!"

"Wha-"

Gamzee groggly looked at Vriska.

"Oh, sorry motherfucker."

He responded. Removing his leg off her and arm from underneath her head. Vriska slithered out the blankets looking for her purse. Finally finding it under the bed with her pants.

 Wait. Fuck! Realizing she just strutted around the room with no pants. Sneaking a glance at Gamzee who was stretched out without his shirt and his hands behind his head. His gaze flickered up to her eyes.

"Wasn't expecting spiderman."

She felt her face begin to heat up at him acknowledging her spiderman panties.

"What do I have to do so you won't tell anyone."

 Vriska stumbled as she dug in her purse for an ibprofen.

"Well I'd like some fucking ibprofen for this motherfucking headache."

 Good he wasn't asking for drugs or money. She handed him the pill.

"And a sweet kiss from spidey."

Hiding her surprise she asked

"Isn't there something about kissing your best friends ex?"

He dry swallowed the pill then replied.

"What Tavbro don't know won't hurt him."

 Gamzee was still sprawled out on the bed, sighing Vriska positioned herself till she was straddling his waist. Leaning down she kissed him. Noticing his hands moving up to her thighs she began threading her hands through his thick hair.

Tasting the acholo and weed from He bit her lip asking for permission ,she opened her mouth letting their tounghes wresle. Gamzee pulled back.

"Wha- ohh"

 Leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, Vriska failed to suppress a moan when Gamzee left a hinky on her coller bone. He began kissing her again when her phone began ringing. Grudgingly Vriska got up and answered the phone

"Vriska where are you? I have to leave and your the one with the car keys!"

Terezi insisted.

"Hoooold on a sec you lizard, wait out by the car."

 Ending the call. Vriska gazed over at Gamzee.

"I have to drop Terezi off."

Vriska grumbled as she pulled on her pants

"That fucking sucks but my dads on a buisness trip if you ever want to fucking hang out."

Vriska wasnt sure if he meant fuck while we hang out or hang out but she was fine with either. Before leaving she gave him a lengering kiss. Grabbing her purse she headed out the door as her phone went off from a text

**Terezi**

**D0NT C4R3 WH0 Y0UR M4K1NG 0UT W1TH! C4R N0W**!

 

**arachnidsGrip** began pestering **terminallyCapricious**

AG: uuuuuuuug moms suuuuuuuuch a bitch

TC: WeLl SoRrY sPiDy

AG: she's le8ving 8n 8nother v8cati8n with h8r b8yfriend

AG: W8THO8T M8!!!!!!!!

TC: WhY nOt CoMe OvRr :o)

******arachnidsGrip** stoped pestering **terminallyCapricio**


End file.
